Broken
by neshioutshine
Summary: Naruto mencurahkan isi hatinya pada buku hariannya. Dan bagaimana jika buku itu dibaca oleh ibunya? Temukan jawabannya didalam! Pairing tidak bisa dituliskan. RnR?


**Broken**

~by Neshi Uzunami ~

Fiction Rate : T

Language : Indonesian

Genre : Humor / General, sedikit Romance!

Disclaimer : **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Broken** © Neshi Uzunami

Pairing : Apa ya? Neshi bingung…liat sendiri dah..XD

A / N :

Fic ini dibuat karena terinspirasi oleh sms iseng teman Neshi. Kemudian ide ini datang tiba-tiba. Mumpung kemarin libur pra-UN, jadi ketik aja daripada nganggur.

Langsung aja dah ya…

**Warnings! Sedikit BoyxBoy, AU, OOC dan banyak kegajean disini.**

Gak suka pairing atau yang lainnya gak usah baca deh..

Saya menerima saran, asal sopan.

Intinya,saia tidak terima **FLAME.** Boleh flame, tapi lewat PM..^^

"…" omongan tokoh

'…' pikiran tokoh

*** timeskip

Tulisan berhuruf miring itu isi diary

Yak! Selamat membaca! ^.^

I hope you like it!

Minna-san tanoshiku hajimemashou!!!

---------------------------------------------- neshiya----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malam ini begitu sunyi. Maklum, sudah hampir tengah malam. Suara burung hantu-lah yang menghiasi kelamnya malam di kota Konoha ini. Kota kecil tapi cukup rapi dan indah. Lampu-lampu kota menyala terang, memberikan cahaya pada sudut yang gelap. Jalan-jalan yang ketika siang hari begitu ramai, bahkan terkadang macet, kini begitu lenggang. Seakan kota ini adalah kota yang tak berpenghuni.

Sinar lampu rumah-rumah penduduk mati, pertanda mereka sudah terbang ke alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Walaupun ada yang begadang, itupun memakai lampu bercahaya redup. Kenyataannya, di kota kecil itu ternyata ada beberapa rumah yang masih menyalakan lampu. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Salah satu diantaranya adalah rumah milik keluarga Uzumaki. Bangunan bertingkat dua bergaya semi-modern itu jika dilihat dari luar terlihat cukup gelap. Hanya lampu teras dan balkon saja yang menyala. Kelihatannya, sang empunya rumah sudah mematikan seluruh lampu bagian dalam rumah. Tapi bila diselidiki lagi, di sebuah ruangan di rumah bercat kuning mentari itu masih terlihat terang.

**Naru's Bedroom.**

Tulisan itulah yang terpampang di pintunya. Ruangan itu adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang masih terlihat terang di rumah tersebut. Dan bila dibuka, yang pertama kita lihat adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Ia terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu. Raut wajahnya lesu. Bukan lesu karena mengantuk, tetapi karena sesuatu yang lain, mungkin. Dengan bantuan bias lampu belajar yang dirasanya cukup memungkinkan untuk bisa melihat, ia terus menulis. Menggerakan tangannya sambil terus berbicara –menggumam tepatnya-.

"Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya…" Naruto, nama pemuda itu. Aura disekitar tubuhnya begitu suram.

"Padahal kita sudah bersama sejak aku masih kecil…" ia terus menggumam, tak peduli kalau tak ada yang mendengar. Ia hanya ingin sendirian, menumpahkan segala emosinya ke buku dihadapannya.

**Naruto no Niki.**

Buku harian Naruto. Itu artinya. Ya, benar. Ia sedang menulis sesuatu di buku hariannya. Memang aneh jika seorang anak laki-laki menulis buku diary, buku yang biasanya hanya ditulis oleh anak perempuan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu.." berucap dan terus berucap bibirnya. Ia ingin, beban dihatinya, rasa sakit di hatinya berkurang seiring huruf-huruf yang terangkai melalui pena berwarna orange-nya.

"Aku benar-benar tak siap jika kehilanganmu…"

Tiba-tiba deringan lagu pertanda ada telepon masuk di telepon genggamnya menggema. Naruto yang sedari tadi menulis, menolehkan perhatiannya pada benda yang bergetar itu dengan lemas. Telepon genggam model baru berwarna kuning yang terletak di sampingnya itu terus berbunyi. Diraihnya, kemudian ditekannya tombol untuk menerima telepon.

"Ya?" sahutnya lesu. Biasanya ia menjawab dengan suara penuh semangat jika ada yang menelpon. Sampai-sampai si lawan bicara harus menutup telinga untuk menghindari pendarahan berat pada telinganya.

"Naruto? Kau belum tidur?" ucap suara bass dari telepon. Suaranya terdengar sedikit khawatir.

"…Belum…Gaara, ada apa telepon?" jawab Naru. Ia meletakan pena yang tadi digenggamnya ke atas meja. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin memastikan." balas suara yang diyakini milik pemuda diseberang telepon yang bernama Gaara.

"…" Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Naruto, kau masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin?"

"…" dan tetap terdiam. Bisa terdengar dengusan nafas dari Gaara.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Lupakan saja."

"Aku tak semudah itu melupakan, Gaara!!" pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam ini tiba-tiba menyentak dari duduknya. Ia sedikit merasa kesal pada sahabatnya itu. Kenapa ia mudah sekali menyuruhnya melupakan.

"Aku tahu, tapi masih ada yang lebih baik diluar sana!" balas Gaara tak kalah sengit. Ia sungguh heran pada Naruto, begitu susahkah melupakan dia?

"Aku tak bisa menerimanya, Gaara…"

"…"

"Sejak kecil aku bersamanya… kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Naruto! Sudahlah! Kau masih bisa mencari penggantinya!" bisa terdengar emosi keluar dari nada suara Gaara.

"Mudah sekali kau bicara seperti itu, Gaara. Padahal aku…benar-benar tak ingin berpisah darinya…"

"Naruto…"

"…"

"Kau yang sabar saja, ya."

"Iya, arigatou…"

"Hm…sudah, lebih baik kau tidur. Sudah malam."

"…iya…"

"Oyasumi, Naruto."

"Oyasumi."

KLEK

Ucapan selamat tidur itu-lah yang mengakhiri pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Gaara. Naruto terdiam. Benar kata Gaara, diluar sana masih banyak yang lebih baik. Diluar sana ia masih bisa mencari penggantinya. Tapi entah mengapa sulit melupakan sesuatu yang sudah melekat erat di pikirannya itu.

Kemudian ia menutup buku hariannya. Menyimpannya hati-hati di laci meja belajarnya.

Naruto beranjak, berjalan pelan dengan penuh kelesuan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk, meraih selimutnya dan berbaring. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur, berharap esok pagi matahari akan menyinari hatinya.

***

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar. Teringat lagi kejadian dua hari lalu yang membuatnya benar-benar terpuruk. Kejadian yang memaksanya harus mengganti dirinya dengan yang lain. Dengan yang lebih baik. Walaupun sungguh berat, tapi ia harus. Agar ia tak terus tersakiti. Agar ada yang menjaganya, menemaninya kemanapun ia melangkah.

Naruto kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Seperti biasa, tanpa merapihkan seprei yang berantakan, pemuda pirang itu langsung menuju kamar mandi sebagai aktivitas pertamanya di pagi hari ini.

***

"Okaasan!! Aku berangkat ya!!" pamit Naruto. Seragam putih abu-abunya sudah melekat dengan rapi di tubuhnya, pertanda ia siap berangkat menuju tempat ia menuntut ilmu.

"Iya. Hati-hati!!" balas Kushina semangat.

"Bibi Kushina, kami pamit." seorang pemuda berambut merah berpakaian sama dengan Naruto membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan pada wanita berambut merah panjang itu.

"Ah iya, Gaara-kun. Hati-hati." senyum Kushina.

Lalu Naruto dan Gaara segera berangkat ke sekolah. Naruto menghampiri Gaara yang sudah siap di sepedanya. Ia kemudian duduk di boncengan belakang sepeda berwarna merah tua itu.

"Daahh, Okaasan!!" teriak Naruto seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada ibunya. Dan sepeda milik Gaara mulai melaju.

Kushina membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Ia tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah anaknya yang memang childish itu.

"Tumben Naruto berangkat sama Gaara-kun. Biasanya aja sama Sasuke-kun." kata Kushina sambil masuk kedalam rumah setelah sosok Naruto dan Gaara tak terlihat lagi dari sudut pandangnya.

"Apa mereka bertengkar ya?" sejenak Kushina berpikir, menebak-nebak.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku tak mau mengurusi masalah antar remaja begitu." lanjutnya.

***

"Yeah! Waktunya bersih-bersih kamar!!" ucap Kushina penuh semangat. Ibu-ibu ini memang tak pernah sadar umur.

Wanita yang sudah berkepala tiga itu berjalan menuju lantai kedua rumahnya. Dengan celemek terikat manis di pinggangnya dan kain pengelap tersampir di pundaknya, serta dengan sapu di tangannya, ia melangkah lebar-lebar.

Ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, ke tempat ia akan bersih-bersih. Ya, kamar satu-satunya di lantai dua itu adalah kamar milik Naruto, anak semata wayangnya.

Perlahan, dibukanya pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Kemudian, dengan diiringi gumaman lagu yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia masuk ke kamar putranya dan mulai bersih-bersih.

"Dasar Naruto! Tak pernah merapikan tempat tidur sendiri!" gerutu Kushina. Kemudian ia pun menata kasur berseprei gambar rubah itu.

Debu-debu mulai berterbangan. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Kushina mengucek hidungnya karena gatal. Ia mulai dengan menata ulang isi lemari anaknya, dan setelah itu beralih pada meja belajar di samping tempat tidur.

"Pasti lacinya juga berantakan! Huh! Aku rapihkan saja sekalian!" omel Kushina sebal.

Kushina kemudian membuka laci meja belajar Naruto. Oh, ya Tuhan. Lihat apa yang Naruto lakukan. Pemuda manis itu lupa mengunci lacinya!

Yap, sesuai dugaan, wanita berambut merah itu menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. **Naruto no Niki**. Rangkaian alphabet itu membuat senyum di wajah Kushina melebar.

"Waw…aku tak menyangka anakku menulis buku harian!" ucapnya tak percaya. Walau tak percaya, senyum jahil masih saja terlukis.

"Hihihi…aku baca sedikit tak apa 'kan? Salah sendiri lupa mengunci laci." kikik Kushina pelan.

Ia kemudian mengambil buku harian itu. Kushina mulai membukanya setelah mendudukkan dirinya ke lantai yang belum disapu itu. Alhasil, berkat buku bersampul biru itu, pekerjaan yang begitu ingin dikerjakan dengan semangat tadi, kini terabaikan dengan mudahnya.

Kushina membuka halaman pertama. Dibacanya rentetan huruf itu dalam hati.

_Jumat, 1 Januari 2010_

_Malam Kyuubi-chan..^^_

"Wahahaha~ Kyuubi-chan?? Naruto, Naruto! Masa buku harian diberi nama?" gelak tawa Kushina langsung pecah begitu membaca beberapa kalimat itu. Ia tak menyangka anaknya itu punya hobi seperti ini, memberi nama pada benda-benda mati.

Kemudian setelah tawanya mereda, ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku harian. Kushina mulai membaca lagi.

_Kyuubi-chan, aku punya sedikit cerita nih, dengarkan ya? Hehe.._

_Aku senang sekali loh. Tahu tidak kenapa? Aku ceritakan nih.._

_Kemarin malam aku pergi melihat kembang api bersama Sasuke…_

_Si Teme sangat baik, ia mentraktirku ramen sepuas-puasnya! Aku_

_kenyang sekali, makan 15 mangkok miso ramen sih! XD_

_Dan setelah itu ia mengajakku main kerumahnya, mau main game._

_Ya benar saja, kami main game yang sangat asyik! Sampai-sampai_

_pinggangku sakit dan aku tak bisa berdiri karena kelamaan bermain._

Kushina langsung membalikkan kertas itu ke halaman selanjutnya begitu ia membaca tulisan anaknya tentang cerita di tahun baru itu. Padahal ia belum membacanya sampai selesai.

"Jangan-jangan anakku…"

Ia berpikir jauh. Permainan jenis apakah yang anaknya lakukan sampai pinggangnya sakit? Jangan-jangan...

"Ah, tidak mungkin!!" dibuangnya pikiran itu. Kushina ingin berpikir positif.

Tangan Kushina kemudian membuka halaman buku itu secara random. Kemudian dibacanya lagi. 

_Sabtu, 16 Januari 2010_

_Hola Kyuubi-chan~ aku datang lagi ^^_

_Hari ini aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan…Mungkin gara-gara_

_kemarin hujan-hujanan. Duh, tadi di sekolah aku merasa begitu pusing._

_Rasanya seperti mau pingsan. Tadi saja aku hampir terjatuh di tangga,_

_kepalaku serasa bergoyang. . _

_Tapi untung saja Teme datang, ia kemudian menggendongku ke UKS._

_Disana aku dirawatnya baik-baik. Hehe, sampai-sampai ia bolos kelas_

_karena menjagaku. ^^'_

Wanita itu berhenti membaca. Mata Kushina melotot. Ia heran, mengapa didalam buku harian anaknya, di semua halaman tertulis nama anak itu. Anak laki-laki dari keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke! Dari sekian banyak teman Naruto, kenapa nama itu terus yang tertulis?

Kushina tahu Sasuke adalah sahabat Naruto dari kecil. Mereka bertemu saat keluarga Uchiha datang mengunjungi mereka. Keduanya memang tak pernah akrab. Jarang Kushina lihat dua remaja itu akur. Sebenarnya disitulah cara mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai 'teman'.

Sudahlah, tak akan ada habisnya jika membicarakan duo yang sifatnya bertolak belakang itu.

Di dalam kamar yang tengah masih berantakan, Kushina kemudian membaca halaman berikutnya, dan berikutnya.

***

**Di sekolah...**

Terlihat di dalam sebuah kelas, segerombolan anak remaja terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan begitu hebohnya. Mereka mengelilingi seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk di bangkunya.

"Naruto, kenapa tak cerita padaku tentang kejadian itu?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat bertato segitiga merah terbalik bernama Kiba.

"...aku sedang bingung sekali waktu itu, Kiba." balas Naruto, anak laki-laki yang menjadi pusat pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya yang salah siapa, Naruto?" giliran seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang yang bertanya.

"Ya jelas Sasuke-ayam itu lah, Neji!" dan Gaara-lah yang menjawab. Muka yang biasanya datar itu kini terlihat kesal.

Naruto hanya diam saja. Ia tak sepenuhnya juga menyalahkan pemuda emo itu. Ia sedikit merasa bahwa ia-lah yang menyebabkan kejadian itu harus terjadi.

"Tapi kenapa bisa sampai putus?"

Semua terdiam karena pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Shikamaru Nara yang biasanya hanya bergumam 'mendokusei'. Naruto juga diam, diam merenungi kesalahannya tempo lalu.

"Iya, Naruto. Aku tahu kau begitu sayang padanya." ucap Sakura, gadis berambut pendek merah muda.

"Sasuke benar-benar jahat!" timpalnya lagi.

Keheningan pun mengitari mereka lagi. Entah diam karena takut salah berbicara, tak tahu apa yang mau dikatakan atau hal yang lain.

Perlahan, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di pojok kelas. Rambut hitam yang mencuat ke atas itu kini melambai tertiup angin. Mata hitam pemuda itu sedang mengarah ke buku di atas meja.

Naruto menatap sendu, kemudian menoleh balikkan lagi kepalanya.

***

Naruto berjalan pulang dengan lesu. Gaara tak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena pemuda bertato 'ai' di dahi itu ada urusan dengan Neji. Dengan berlatar langit semu orange, ia melangkah. Beberapa menit kemudian pemuda pirang itu sampai di rumahnya.

"Aku pulang." ucapnya begitu kakinya menapak, melewati pintu depan.

"Selamat datang!!" teriak Kushina keras, cukup bisa membuat daun telinga robek.

Kushina berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga. Naruto hanya mengernyit ngeri, takut ibunya tiba-tiba tergelincir ke bawah. Apron merah yang dikenakan Kushina kusam penuh debu, mukanya terlihat khawatir.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tak pernah cerita pada ibu?" tanya Kushina pada anaknya setelah kakinya berada di depan Naruto.

"Cerita apa, Bu?" tanya balik Naruto bingung, tak mengerti akan apa yang ibunya maksudkan. Ia hanya menampakkan ekspresi polos tak tahu apa-apa. Yah, memang mukanya sudah polos dari sananya, kali.

Kushina melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Naruto, memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat yang menenangkan.

"Ibu sudah tahu alasan mengapa kamu kemarin hanya mengunci diri di kamar, Naruto." ucap Kushina lembut.

"Eh??" pemuda itu kaget. Tapi, ia perlahan membalas pelukan hangat dari ibunya.

"Kamu ada masalah sama Sasuke, 'kan?"

DEG

Naruto benar-benar kaget kali ini. Darimana ibunya tahu? Ia tak pernah sekalipun bercerita tentang masalah itu pada ibunya.

"Da-darimana ibu tahu?"

"...."

"I-Ibu?"

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Diraihnya pundak putranya. Matanya menatap ke dalam bola Sapphire di depannya dengan lembut, tetapi ada sedikit rasa penyesalan didalamnya.

"Ma...maaf , nak. Ibu membaca buku harianmu."

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Lupakan saja yang lama dan ganti dengan yang baru."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ibu bisa mencarikanmu dengan yang lebih keren!" ucap Kushina menyemangati putranya. Senyum lebar nan lembut tersungging di bibirnya.

"Lagipula untuk apa kamu mempertahankan yang bergaya jadul seperti itu!" lanjutnya.

Senyum lebarpun tertoreh di bibir Naruto. Pemuda tampan dan manis itu kini mulai menampakkan lagi semangat dan keceriaannya.

"Iya, Bu!"

Kemudian pasangan ibu dan anak itu melenggang masuk kedalam rumah dengan tertawa gembira.

***

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Tampak seorang pemuda tampan sedang duduk di tepi jendela besar rumahnya. Menikmati pemandangan malam dan angin dingin yang melambaikan rambut hitam jabriknya.

Mata kelamnya memandang ke langit berwarna sama diatasnya dengan hening. Hingga keheningan itu terpecah karena sebuah nada lagu yang mengalun, yang diyakini berasal dari ponselnya.

Sasuke –pemuda itu- meraih segera ponsel biru tuanya yang terletak manis di meja dekat jendela. Kemudian di tekannya tombol untuk menerima panggilan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Hn?"

"TEMEEEE!!!!"

Sasuke langsung menjauhi ponselnya dari telinganya. Ia masih belum mau kehilangan kemampuan mendengarnya. Dengan mendengar suara super lantang itu, ia tak perlu repot-repot menanyakan siapa orang yang menelponnya itu. Sasuke sudah hapal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

"APAAN SIH, DOBE!!!" balasnya tak kalah keras.

"Dasar Teme tak bertanggung jawab!!"

"Tak bertanggung jawab apa, Dobe!?"

"Udah mutusin, aku ditinggal pula!"

"Itu sih salahmu sendiri."

"Huweee~ Teme tega!!"

"He-hei hei! Jangan nangis karena hal enteng begitu!!"

"Enteng katamu?! Padahal aku begitu sayang..."

"Dobe..."

"Kau jahat, TEME!!"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf!!"

"Mudah sekali kau bilang maaf!!"

"Lalu aku harus apa??"

"TRAKTIR AKU RAMEEEN!!!"

"..."

"Ya ya ya, Teme?"

"..."

"Teme?"

"..."

"..."

"MASA GARA-GARA AKU MUTUSIN SANDALMU SAJA AKU HARUS MENTRAKTIRMU?!!! BISA BANGKRUT AKU!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**OMAKE**

_Senin, 1 Februari 2010_

_Kyuubi-chan aku mau cerita...T.T_

_Awalnya aku sama dia selalu bersama. Sudah dari_

_kecil aku mengenalnya. Kemana-pun aku pergi dia_

_selalu menemani.._

_Tapi kemarin aku merasa dia mulai renggang..._

_Aku mulai ragu padanya. Jangan-jangan di jalan dia_

_minta putus..._

_Dan ternyata dugaanku benar... dia minta putus.._

_Di depan orang banyak pula! Aku malu sekali!!_

_Aku sebenarnya tak rela ini terjadi...tapi bagaimana_

_lagi, DASAR SANDAL JEPIT PAYAH!! Aku kan malu_

_sekali!!! ///  
_

_Ini semua penyebab Sasuke!!_

_Gara-gara Sasuke-Teme menginjak SANDAL-ku,_

_karet bagian depannya PUTUS!!! Padahal itu sandal_

_kesayanganku dari kecil! Huh!! Aku harus mengganti_

_dengan yang baru deh! _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END of OMAKE**__

Gyahahahha~ gajenya diriku!! XDD

Disini semua chara-nya lebay dan OOC sangat!! Maaf maaf maaf...XO  
Ini ide muncul berkat sms dari teman Neshi. Hehehhe.. ada yang merasa tertipu fic ini?

Maaf...maaf...kan di genre udah ada...hehehe XP

Arigatou udah mau baca!!

**REVIEW PLEASE**!!!!

**REVIEW** kalian, **SEMANGAT** Neshi!! XD

With Love,

Neshi Uzunami


End file.
